edwards point of veiw breaking dawn
by crazykidwithbook
Summary: when they find out that bella is pregnant. Rosalie becomes overprotective of bella will edward snap?  well to find out you have to read it. if you have'nt read breaking dawn then you might be slightly confussed about where it starts.
1. Chapter 1

Edwards point of view

I waited for Bella's toothbrush to repack it, pacing silently around the bedroom. She handed it to me when she was finished.

"I'll get the bags into the boat." I said, turning away from her putting the toothbrush into the bag.

"Edward—"

I turned back. "Yes?"

She hesitated. "Could you… pack some of the food? You know, in case I get hungry again."

"Of course," I said, softening my stare . "Don't worry about anything. We'll get to Carlisle in just a few hours, really. This will all be over soon." I will not let her suffer with that thing in her.

I went past the kitchen and grabbed a hand full of packets of food making sure that on of them were liquids.

I walked out of the room and to the boat. I have to keep calm for her she would be relying on me as her husband to get her through this. I placed the bags in the boat leaving space for Bella and me to sit down.

She came out of the house and headed towards me but her eyes where down. Did she hate me for what I've done? Its very understandable if she did. Only a second went by and she was still taking that same step. When she finally reached me I took her by the hand and helped her onto the boat, with one hand she was cradling her stomach in a protective kind of way. She sat down still not meeting my eyes. I got in the boat my self and started the engine. This time driving the boat didn't give me much joy as it did before now I was staring straight at the water melancholy. I herd her chewing on a packet of Doritos or something but that was one of the thing I packed for her.

We finally got to the air port in time for the flight back to forks airport. Bella hadn't said a word since we left. She seemed a bit distant. I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders when we arrived to see that my family where in a semi circle- Rosalie was furthest from the family looking too hostile towards Bella.

How could Bella do this to me? She knows how much I wanted a child and know look, you can see the bump already. - theses thoughts were obviously coming for Rosalie. I could really can do with out this every time I see her .then the rest of my families thoughts came flooding in all at once .

Oh dear this must be really bad look at Edwards face it's worse than the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's point of view

We were all hunting when I got a call from Edwards cell. What did he want he never really called me at all it was rare. The only reason he would call me is if he needs to talk to Emmet so I figured that's why he was calling but when I answered it was a different person.

"Rosalie its me Bella." she sounded sort of scared so I started to listen.

" hi Bella what's wrong?" I made sure that I sounded concerned about her.

" I'm…I'm pregnant ." she finally blurted out. This is great and I thought that hope was all lost but now Bella is pregnant!

" okay that's great." I said

" you need to help me. Edward doesn't want our baby he said that he was going to take care of it. Meaning he's going to get rid of it but I cant stop him alone. So would you help." Bella blurted all of this at me at once.

" what made you think of asking me this?" I was curious she didn't like me much but then again it was the same for me I didn't like her much because of the decision she was making but now she wont miss out so I totally like her.

" um well you always wanted a baby so I thought of asking for your help."

" of course I'll help you. Are you coming home soon?"

" yes well get there in a few days."

" great don't worry Bella just be on your guard and when you arrive I'll help you then."

" thanks rose. Bye." This is going to be exiting! Jasper noticed my excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edwards point of view **

As we got close enough to the circle Bella slipped out of my arms and walked faster and into Esmes arms. This is going to be painful. Esme accepted Bella by hugging her back, as she did she gave me a sympathetic smile then let go of Bella . She did something so unexpected I would have gasped in shock, she walked past Esme at first I thought that she was going to Alice next but she carried on and went straight to Rosalie. Rosalie! Of all people, what did she want from her? All of us including Alice were shocked at what Bella done. These two haven't been the best of friends, for all bells knew is that Rosalie hates her guts out. The thing that worried me was that Rosalie wasn't surprised at all, its like she expected this to happen.

" Rosalie please." Bella said as soon as she was standing in front of her. WHAT! Why was she talking to her they never talk. Rosalie is supposed to hate Bella but now why was she thinking nice things _oh. Of course I'll help you. Edward wont get anywhere near you to get that baby out._

"Of course Bella don't worry I'll help." she said in a very soothing voice. As she did she took a glance in my direction then looked way quickly, putting one arm around Bella's shoulder. Everyone else then turned to face me in confusion but I guess when the saw just how confused I was they looked back to Rose and Bella. " Why are we still standing here? Lest go." Rosalie said after a few seconds of silence. They started to turn round so I just followed on silence through the crowed.

" _What's going on man? Why are they acting like best friends?" -_this was Emmet. He stared at me for a while but when the saw that I wasn't going to reply he faced the front. We made it to the car park in silence but I had confused thoughts to listen to.

"Which cars do you want to get into?" Carlisle asked me and Bella since they all came on there own and we had no separate car for us.

" W can get into Rosalie's and Emmet's car." Bella said to me straight away. This was the first time she'd spoken to me in ten hours. I frowned at her but just nodded my head. Might as well give her what she wants while I can . In the back of my head I was constantly trying to figure out why she asked Rosalie to help. Help with what?

I got in the car anyway still trying to fin d the meaning behind the words. Bella surprisingly got in the back with me. at this rate I would have thought that Rosalie would have Emmet sitting next to me. Bella never looked my way once - just out the window or in front. This was a very awkward time. Rosalie was keeping something from me because she was singing the national anthem then she made up her own song for most of the ride. Emmet was as clueless as me- he was thinking whether he should ask Rosalie with me there bit then he changed his mind.

We finally arrived home and by this time I was frustrated because I wanted to know what Bella was thinking at this time. She must be scared. She got out of the car so I followed. " Bella ?." I finally said to her, she looked up at me.

" yes Edward." she sounded like her normal self so I went on.

"are you mad at me? If you are o can understand I will do everything I can and so will Carlisle , to get that thing out of you-." she cut me of.

" Did you just call our baby a thing?" she snapped at me. " and we are not getting rid of him. Its my baby. Our baby." I stepped forward to touch her shoulder but Rosalie stepped in front of Bella in a protective crouch. What! Why is she like this?

" Rose what are you doing get out of the way." I growled at her, she growled back.

" Bella said she wants to keep the baby." she spate through her teeth.

" it's going to kill her if we dint get rid of it." I said. I heard another four foot steps approaching us. It was Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, and jasper. A hand went on my shoulder- I felt a wave of calmness


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters at all Stephanie Myer does. tell me what you think. but do excuse my spelling**

Edwards point of view 

Jasper was doing this to me. " Get off me Jasper.!" I shouted. I was getting angry now.

" Edward you need to calm down before you do something irrational." he said coming to stand in front of me. Rosalie was pulling Bella into the house._gosh Edward she wants to keep the baby. It's yours too._ ugh!

" Edward ?" this was Carlisle's calm fatherly voice. " We need to talk about this,… why don't you come inside.?" Emmet came and grabbed my arm pulling me in when I didn't respond.

"Get off me." I shrugged him off. I walked into the house not really paying attention to what I was doing. Bella was sat on the big chair with her arms wrapped around her legs.

" Bella what would you like done about your baby." Carlisle said.

" Well I want to keep him. I don't know about Edward." she got quieter by the end of her sentence. She looked up at me, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked at me pleadingly. She really wanted this baby.

" Of course I want the baby Bella, but it might kill you. I don't want you hurt." I took a step closer to her but Rosalie got in the way. Again. I growled at her, she growled back. "Back off Rosalie." I hissed through my teeth. She didn't say anything but moved out of my way with a quick glance at Bella. I pulled Bella close to me she came willingly into my embrace and hugged me back. This is going to kill her. What if she doesn't survive? I need to find a way to get it out of her.

"_Edward I need to talk to you." _Carlisle thought to me. I nodded slightly hopping that Bella wouldn't notice. I pulled away Bella looked at me confused but I mouthed to her that ill be back and with that I walked out of the room with Carlisle hot on my heels. I could feel all eyes on my back. We walked out side and into the woods far enough that no one could hear us and I know for a fact that Rosalie would defiantly want to hear what we were about to talk about. I stopped suddenly and turned to face Carlisle -He almost walked into me because I stopped so fast.

" Edward I know you must be worrying about Bella and the baby but ill do the best I can to find out how to help, and what kind of creature the baby is. It seems that she has already bonded with the baby so were not sure how she will take it." Carlisle said all this in a rush probably not wanting me to interrupt.

" Carlisle what if everything doesn't work out. I'm telling you the world is against me. Every life threatening thing has to happen to Bella and I. Well you get the idea not so much for me but for Bella." at this point I was moaning to Carlisle not really concentrating on what I was saying but more like I was getting everything off my chest. "Carlisle what if Bella… dies because of this baby, because it's mine as well as hers." Carlisle pulled me into a hug patting my back trying to comforting me.

" Its going to be alright son, you've been through enough to tell me that everything will turn out okay." I nodded into his shoulder and pulled away trying to compose myself so we could go back into the house. When he saw how hurt I was I herd the shock in his mind and tried harder to compose my face but I knew that my emotions would give jasper a hard time. I nodded to Carlisle on last time and headed for the house.

**Sorry that this isn't that good. I kinda had a party and my head it still buzzing from that so it might not be that good. **

**Ps. . i know its short sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards i.e. THIS IS AFTER THEY HAVE A CHAT SO IT'S THE CHAPTER 4

It was a very stressful time it had been a week since we found out that Bella was pregnant with our baby. We had argued and a small fight occurred with Rosalie Emmet and I got to say that is wasn't very pretty.

After my talk with Carlisle I walked back to the house beside him In silence but of course I could hear Carlisle thinking of a way or a theory of how he could do this without hurting Bella , but he considered how she would react. We finally reached the house I walked into the living room to see Bella wrapped In a blanket, curled on the chair with Rosalie sitting next to her and Alice by the window looking very frustrated and Emmet was with jasper on the other side of the room looking at us as we walked in. As I got close to the chair I heard Esme coming down the stairs. With a gasp as she saw me and came running and gave me a big hug. I wasn't in the mood for a hug but did it anyway not wanting to hurt her feelings.

" Oh Edward." she said and touched the side if my cheek and looked down at Bella who was sitting looking up at me. I walked round a crouched beside her by the chair and took both her hands.

" Bella." I said slowly " Carlisle and I have been talking. We don't know what kind of a cre…baby this is." I said changing tactic before she could argue. " Carlisle and I will put a lot of research into this but were not sure if we'll find something out because we don't know if anything like this has ever happened." I tried to reason with her. She looked up at me and smiled but then she cringed into her self and let out a gasp of pain, her face was all scrunched up. " Bella are you alright.?" she squeezed her and tighter to mine. From my side I saw Rosalie walk forward as she did she budged me out of the way, I didn't know what was happening but all of a sudden I got really angry and lost it. I stood so I was blocking Bella from her view.

" Move Edward." she growled at me through her teeth.

" No." I felt my jaw tighten. " why don't you go back to not caring about her Rose? Are you just after the baby?" I said slowly and coldly. I heard Esme gasp in the background, I almost never heard her because I was Concentrating on Rosalie's thoughts._ well Edward if you weren't trying to kill your baby then I probably wont do anything. _

" Why don't you go and look at your reflection?" I motioned my head towards the glass window.

" Go away Edward." I cant take this any more so with out thinking I pounced on an unexpected Rosalie she gasped at my sudden attack and tried to get me off. I was snarling and growling at her when I felt three pairs of arms grabbing at me holing my arms legs and my torso. Emmet was holding my torso , he had the most control over me, he pulled me off Rosalie and threw me into the wall. I felt that ease of calmness overtake me again but this time I let it. This only happened in a matter of three seconds although it felt like forever. I was breathing hard staring at Bella now who was looking like she was still in pain, I moved quickly to her side but no one stopped me. I felt Carlisle come towards us hesitantly asking my permission to get past. I moved slightly giving him enough space to work on Bella. He knelt down beside me and his hand went straight to her stomach and the other to her forehead.

" Bella what hurts?" he said quickly but calm.

" M…my stomach." she stuttered in pain. What can I do oh this is horrible. Carlisle pulled her top over her stomach, the sight that met us was dreadful. Bella had five blotches of purple bruises on different places around her stomach. Just I fraction of a second had passed and Bella was back to normal.

" Its just the baby kicking." Carlisle reassured us. Everyone relaxed and moved back to where they where.

Bella looked back up at me her chocolate eyes boring into mine. Usually I would get lost in those lovely eyes of hers. She'd stopped breathing so I looked away and heard her sigh and take a deep breath. She would normally say that I was 'dazzling' her.

" I'm never going to get used to that." she said to me and I chuckled so quiet that she wouldn't be able to hear me.

_**Bro its not that funny.**_ Emmet thought.

" It is when you know why." I said under my breath so that Bella couldn't hear.

She looked bored so I went to get the remote for the TV from the table in the centre of the room and on that table there was a magazine that belonged to Rosalie and on the top left of the magazine you can clearly see that she had saved a page with on of her pink note sticks . I picked up the remote which was laying on its back so you can see all the numbers on it, turned on the TV to see that the Simpson's was on. I was about to change the channel but Bella spoke fast

" I could watch this. Leave it on." Bella said to me from where she sat. Emmet went too sit beside her grinning.

" This is a new series you know it just started." he said to Bella looking very exited about it him self. Jumping on the set lightly.

I went to sit next to Bella grabbing a blanket from the cupboard on my way. When I got to her I wrapped it around and tucked her in. I took my place next to her and started rubbing soothing circles on her forearm. After about five minuets her breathing became calmer, she was asleep. Emmet looked over to Bella frowning at the idea of her falling asleep when the Simpson's was on.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of these characters Stephanie Myer does.

Thanks for your support this chapter I longer than the others. And for me to continue I would like at least 20 reviews because it feels like I'm righting for no one.

_**This is any ones thoughts or what they see. -**_Edward reads there minds.

…...

Over the last few weeks the baby grew rapidly and Bella became less capable of standing up on her own she now had bruises up and down her stomach . She was looking worse by the minuet we told Charlie that Bella was really ill, that she had gotten a tropical disease on our honeymoon and that she had to be taken to Alaska for some tests. Esme gave him a faulty phone number so that he couldn't get through-he frequently talked to Esme over the phone.

I was in the living room standing with my hands in fists at my side staring at Bella who was sleeping. Carlisle was in his study looking for more information and Rosalie was still sitting protectively next to Bella - I was rarely aloud to go near were deep circles under her eyes, dark circles that jumped out because her face was all haggard. Her skin seemed tight—like her cheekbones might break right through it. Most of her dark hair was pulled away from her face into a messy knot, but a few strands stuck limply to her forehead and neck, to the sheen of sweat that covered her skin. Her fingers and wrists that looked so fragile it was scary. I was scared to touch her this was a monster inside her and it was my fault I done this to her. I absolutely loathed myself now worse than before….when I left her ,that was nothing because I can see what I had done now. Her words were ringing in my head now. I shouldn't have made that deal with her .

In the distance I herd a motorbike coming towards the house then followed by the thoughts of someone I despised but now I couldn't care less.

"_**Of course they knew I was here." **_Soon after these thoughts of Jacobs Emmet and Jasper turned to me but I was still as a statue. They asked me silently I said just one word.

"Jacob" they all tensed I but remained the same. They began to talk about him amongst themselves wondering why Jacob was here. I saw them turn to me but I looked down and ran my hand through my hair and looked back at Bella who had woken up because of our murmuring was looking up at us confused.

" what's going on?"

" Jacobs here." I said to her trying to show that I didn't hurt but I think she saw threw it. My face has been composed from the time we had our discussion about the baby , I knew that if I let it show my whole family would be concerned. Jasper had got tired of sitting next to me and feeling what I was feeling and stayed out of the room. I knew that it was causing him pain to.

Just a few second later I herd Jacob cut of the engine and start his walk up our drive. Carlisle walked to the door waiting for Jacob to knock on the door. But I could hear the impatience in Carlisle's thoughts so he opened the door. All of us were silent , waiting.

"Hello Jacob." Carlisle said putting an act on. " how are you?" I gust of wind came in through the door so we could smell Jacob now. Revolting animal.

" I heard Bella made it back alive." he said. Carlisle hesitated a little before answering but it was to quick for Jacob to notice.

""Err, Jacob, it's not really the best time." Carlisle was clearly uncomfortable. " Can we do this later?"

Bella looked up at me and said. " Cant Jacob come in?" I looked down at her taking a deep breathe to clear my mind because I now for sure that I would have started to crumble right here.

" No he cant not now."

" Why not?" Bella challenged me raising an eyebrow. " are we keeping secrets from Jacob to? What's the point?"

" Fine." I said reluctantly.

" Come in Jacob." Bella croaked more loudly. I wasn't sure how Jacob would take this but I allowed it.

"Excuse me." Jacob said pushing past Carlisle I saw him at the corner of my eye still not looking up. He was keeping his back to the wall. I see he still doesn't trust us. As he came into the living room he was taking in his scenery then he saw me. Jacobs thoughts played in my head now I saw what he saw. Me.

A monster.

"_**I'd seen him angry, and I'd seen him arrogant, and once I'd seen him in pain. But this—this was beyond agony. His eyes were half-crazed. He didn't look up to glare at me. He stared down at the couch beside him with an expression like someone had lit him on fire. His hands were rigid claws at his side" - **_**he thought and looked only. He then saw what I was staring at following my gaze . Bella. **

Bella was half-hidden behind the arm of the sofa, curled up in a loose fetal position, her arms wrapped around her knees. Jacob finally saw what he wanted. He wanted to confirm that Bella was sick and so now he got that he was taking in everything he saw about Bella believing our story.

Rosalie was up in one fluid movement and was blocking Jacobs view if Bella. Bella glanced up at Rosalie apologetically. She was going to be sick Rosalie grabbed a bucket that we kept in the room and put under Bella's chin, that's when my legs gave way and I fell to the ground by Bella's side and Rosalie held out a hand warning me to keep back.

" sorry about that." she said to Jacob and with that I let out moan and my head slumped onto Bella's knees. She's always apologising for something that's not her fault. She put her hand on my check and stroked me trying to comfort me I guess. I heard Jacob moving closer and in reaction to that Rosalie hissed at him moving so that she was between the couch and Jacob.

"Rose don't." Bella whispered " Its fine." She moved out of the way still scowling at Jacob as he came closer she then crouched down by Bella's head waiting to spring if he did anything.

" Bella what's wrong?" Jacob asked as he to knelt down behind the chair so he could see Bella from the top. " Are you alright?" all while I still had my head on her knees not looking up at Jacob but I could hear and see it in others thoughts. Bella didn't answer him.

" I'm so glade you came to see me today Jacob." Bella said. I moaned again , into the blanket that covered her, and she stroked my cheek. There was a double meaning to her words I could tell but I had no idea what.

"What is it Bella?" Jacob asked holding onto her cold hands. Instead of answering, she glanced around the room like she was searching for something, both a plea and a warning in her look. Six pairs of anxious yellow eyes stared back at her. Finally, she turned to Rosalie.

"Help me up, Rose?" she asked .NO why does she have to do it that way? Rosalie's lips pulled back over her teeth, and she glared up at me like she wanted to rip my throat out. I was sure that was exactly the case.

"Please, Rose."

The blonde made a face, but leaned over her again I didn't move an inch. She put her arm carefully behind Bella's shoulders.

"No," Jacob whispered. "Don't get up. . . ."

"I'm answering your question," she snapped.

Rosalie pulled Bella off the couch. I stayed where he was, sagging forward till my face was buried in the cushions. I heard the blanket fall to the ground at Bella's feet.

Bella's body was swollen, her torso ballooning out in a strange, sick way. It strained against the faded gray sweatshirt that was way too big for her shoulders and arms. The rest of her seemed thinner, like the big bulge had grown out of what it had sucked from her. I saw in Jacobs mind that he was disgusted about this and was angry at me for doing this. And I did deserve that. Then I saw Bella in Jacobs eyes he wasn't thinking he was watching "**she folded her hands tenderly around her bloated stomach, one above and one below. Like she was cradling it.**

**I saw it then, but I still couldn't believe it. I'd seen her just a month ago. There was no way she could be pregnant. Not that pregnant.**

**Except that she was." **

…...

Sorry I left it like that but I have my dance exams so I'm practicing for that. Hopefully it wont be long for my next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi my dance exams went well so here is the next chapter

…...

"**She folded her hands tenderly around her bloated stomach, one above and one below. Like she was cradling it.**

**I saw it then, but I still couldn't believe it. I'd seen her just a month ago. There was no way she could be pregnant. Not that pregnant.**

**Except that she was." - **Jacobs thoughts came crashing towards me. He looked at Bella who was know trying to sit back down awkwardly when Rosalie helped her back down holding onto her shoulder and elbow for support. He wanted to heave at the sight of Bella being pregnant. Jacob thought of me as a monster and I was I put Bella through hell and back.** ' I always knew he would kill her.' **- that was the worst thought yet, my head snapped up and One second we were both on our knees, and then I was on my feet, towering over him. I could see through his eyes the reflection of a monster ,his eyes were flat black, the circles under them dark purple.

"Outside, Jacob," I snarled**.**

" Lets do this." Jacob agreed, Emmett pushed past on my other side and jasper right behind him. For a second Jacob thought that he could kill us all by himself. As if. He looked behind me staring at Alice, esme and Rosalie he didn't want to fight girls but Rosalie was an exception. I was still staring at him when Bella opened her mouth.

" No." Bella gasped and moved forward to grab my arm. Rosalie moved with her like there was a chain latched to them. I turned slightly to Bella .

" I just need to talk to him Bella." I assured her touching her cheek. " Don't strain yourself." I pleaded her. " please rest. Well both be back in just a few minuets." she stared at my face, searching. She nodded then sat back.

" Behave," she insisted "And then come back." I gave her a slight nod and turning to walk for the door. I herd Jacob following me out of the door. I kept walking out further into the woods not looking back I new he was there I could hear his thoughts , he even thought that he might pounce on me but he knew that I would know when he decided. He was thinking about it.

I turned my head slightly and whispered "I'm not ready for you to kill me yet, Jacob Black," I said as I moved further from the house , out of hearing range . "You'll have to have a little patience." I heard him growl.

" Patience isn't my speciality." he spat back at me. I could feel my façade falling out of place the anger was starting to take over me now. I continued walking a few more steps then turning without any warning for Jacob I turned round so fast he didn't see it coming. He froze in mid step after seeing my face it was probably worse than someone dieing alive in a pit of fire. I raised my hand to my face and just scraped around my eyebrows I just want this to end. Ugh! I could feel the anger building up to something I've never experienced before but it was painful. I couldn't see anything my eyes where trying too focus on Jacob but it just wasn't working. I felt my mouth open I wanted to say something but nothing came out

"It's killing her, right? She's dying." He whispered to me.

**He'd had time to get to this point. And it was different because I'd already lost her so many times, so many ways, in my head. And different because she was never really mine to lose. ****And different because this wasn't my fault**** - **now those thoughts of Jacobs came crashing in my mind. He finally understood that Bella wasn't his, but she should be. If she wanted a child so bad then she should have chose Jacob, I'm just to dangerous.

" Its my fault." I whispered then my knees gave out, I was on the ground. " Yes its killing her." my face was pressed against the ground the dirt on my forehead but I couldn't care less.

" So why hasn't Carlisle done anything?" Jacob growled. " he's a doctor right? Get it out of her."

I was felling tired to the first time in a hundred years I had to explain this so many times. " she wont let us." I said out of breath.

'**Of course, die for the monster spawn. It was so Bella.' **- and Jacob was right.

After letting that information sink in I had a plan .

" You know her well." I whispered. " how quickly you see… I didn't see. Not in time. She wouldn't talk to me on the way home, not really. I thought she would be frightened- that would be natural. I thought she was angry at me for putting her through this, for endangering her life. Again. I never imagined what she was thinking, what she was resolving. Not until my family met us at the airport and she ran right into Rosalie's arms. Rosalie's! And then I heard what Rosalie was thinking. I didn't understand until I heard that. Yet you understand after one second. . . ." I half sighed - half groaned.

"Just back up a second. She won't let you." The sarcasm was acid on his tongue.

"Did you ever notice that she's exactly as strong as a normal hundred-and-ten pound human girl? How stupid are you vamps? Hold her down and knock her out with drugs."

" I wanted to, Carlisle would have….." I took a deep breathe.

" What, too noble were they?" Jacob asked.

"No. Not noble. Her bodyguard complicated things." Rosalie always in the way.

'**Oh. His story hadn't made much sense before, but it fit together now. So that's what Blondie was up to. What was in it for her, though? Did the beauty queen want Bella to die so bad?' Jacob was thinking.**

" Maybe." I said. " Rosalie don't look at it quite that way."

"So take the blonde out first. Your kind can be put back together, right? Turn her into a jigsaw and take care of Bella." Jacob suggested.

"Emmett and Esme are backing her up. Emmett would never let us… and Carlisle won't help me with Esme against it. . . ." My voice trailed off.

" You should have left her with me."

"Yes." and I'm not going to deny that.

'**It was a bit late for that, though. Maybe he should have thought about all this before he knocked her up with the life-sucking monster****.' -**

I was staring at Jacob and nodded my head in agreement to what he just thought.

"We didn't know," I said, the words as quiet as a breath. "I never dreamed. There's never been anything like Bella and I before. How could we know that a human was able conceive a child with one of us—" I trailed of.

"When the human should get ripped to shreds in the process?" Jacob finished what I started.

" Yes." I said in a tensed whisper "They're out there, the sadistic ones, the incubus, the succubus. They exist. But the seduction is merely a prelude to the feast. No one survives." I shook his head the idea revolted me.

"I didn't realize they had a special name for what you are," he spat at me.

I

stared at him. "Even you, Jacob Black, cannot hate me as much as I hate myself." He has no idea how my self loathing is more powerful than his hate for me I've seen worse.

"Killing me now doesn't save her," I said quietly.

"So what does?"

"Jacob, you have to do something for me."

"The hell I do, parasite!"

I kept staring at him felling nothing but self loathing. "For her?" I clenched my teeth together hard.

"I did everything I could to keep her away from you. Every single thing. It's too late." Jacob moved closer, while I stayed put.

"You know her, Jacob. You connect to her on a level that I don't even understand. You are part of her, and she is part of you. She won't listen to me, because she thinks I'm underestimating her. She thinks she's strong enough for this. . . ." I choked and then swallowed. "She might listen to you." I looked down slightly, this was my last hope and if I had to beg Jacob to do it or give him something he wants.

"Why would she?"

I lurched to my feet, my eyes burning brighter than before, wilder**. 'I wondered if he was really going crazy Could vampires lose their minds?'**

"Maybe," I answered his thought. "I don't know. It feels like it." I shook my head. "I have to try to hide this in front of her, because stress makes her more ill. She can't keep anything down as it is. I have to be composed; I can't make it harder. But that doesn't matter now. She has to listen to you!"

"I can't tell her anything you haven't. What do you want me to do? Tell her she's stupid? She probably already knows that. Tell her she's going to die? I bet she knows that, too." Jacob said now sounding curious.

"You can offer her what she wants." I hate having to say this but if it could make Bella happy then might as well try.

"I don't care about anything but keeping her alive," I said, suddenly focused now. "If it's a child she wants, she can have it. She can have half a dozen babies. Anything she wants." I paused for one beat. "She can have puppies, if that's what it takes."

I met his stare for a moment and I could see the monster in Jacobs eyes his face was frenzied under the thin layer of control. His hard scowl crumbled as he processed his words, and I saw his mouth popped open in shock.

"But not this way!" I hissed before he could recover. "Not this thing that's sucking the life from her while I stand there helpless! Watching her sicken and waste away. Seeing it hurting her." I sucked in a fast breath like someone had punched me in the gut. "You have to make her see reason, Jacob. She won't listen to me anymore. Rosalie's always there, feeding her insanity—encouraging her. Protecting her. No, protecting it. Bella's life means nothing to her."

The noise coming from my throat sounded like I was choking.

'**What was he saying? That Bella should, what? Have a baby? With me? What? How? Was he giving her up? Or did he think she wouldn't mind being shared?'**

"Whichever. Whatever keeps her alive." I answered his thoughts.

"That's the craziest thing you've said yet," he mumbled.

"She loves you."

"Not enough."

"She's ready to die to have a child. Maybe she'd accept something less extreme." I suggested trying to get him on board.

"Don't you know her at all?"

"I know, I know. It's going to take a lot of convincing. That's why I need you. You know how she thinks. Make her see sense." I was getting the he was considering my offer.

'**Wrong. Sick. Borrowing Bella for the weekends and then returning her Monday morning like a rental movie? So messed up.**

**So tempting.'**

'**I'd fantasized about Bella that way too many times, back when there was still a possibility of us, and then long after it was clear that the fantasies would only leave festering sores because there was no possibility, none at all. I hadn't been able to help myself then. I couldn't stop myself now. Bella in my arms, Bella sighing my name…**

**Worse still, this new image I'd never had before, one' -** his thoughts were starting to get on my nerves now but I allowed him to continue, Jacob was easy to reason with.

He snapped out of his little fantasy. "Make Bella see sense? What universe do you live in?"

"At least try."

He shook his head fast. I waited, ignoring the negative answer because I could hear the conflict in his thoughts.

"Where is this psycho crap coming from? Are you making this up as you go?" Jacob took another step closer to me.

"I've been thinking of nothing but ways to save her since I realized what she was planning to do. What she would die to do. But I didn't know how to contact you. I knew you wouldn't listen if I called. I would have come to find you soon, if you hadn't come today. But it's hard to leave her, even for a few minutes. Her condition… it changes so fast. The thing is… growing. Swiftly. I can't be away from her now." I gave a soft sigh.

"What is it?"

"None of us have any idea. But it is stronger than she is. Already."

'**I could suddenly see it then—see the swelling monster in my head, breaking her from the inside out.'**

"Help me stop it," I whispered. "Help me stop this from happening."

"How? By offering my stud services?" I would have flinched at the idea but I was to hateful. "You're really sick. She'll never listen to this."

"Try. There's nothing to lose now. How will it hurt?" I asked

'**It would hurt me. Hadn't I taken enough rejection from Bella without this?'**

"A little pain to save her? Is it such a high cost?"

"But it won't work."

"Maybe not. Maybe it will confuse her, though. Maybe she'll falter in her resolve. One moment of doubt is all I need."

"And then you pull the rug out from under the offer? 'Just kidding, Bella'?"

"If she wants a child, that's what she gets. I won't rescind." I put on a firm voice to convince him.

'**I couldn't believe I was even thinking about this. Bella would punch me—not that I cared about that, but it would probably break her hand again. I shouldn't let him talk to me, mess with my head. I should just kill him now.'**

"Not now," I whispered. "Not yet. Right or wrong, it would destroy her, and you know it. No need to be hasty. If she won't listen to you, you'll get your chance. The moment Bella's heart stops beating, I will be begging for you to kill me." I said straight out. I knew none of my family would do so and I wasn't going to Italy either so Jacob was my last resort.

"You won't have to beg long."

The hint of a worn smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "I'm very much counting on that."

"Then we have a deal."

I nodded and held out my hand.

Jacob swallowed and closed his burning hot hand against my cold one.

"We have a deal," I agreed.

…...

that's the end of the chapter hope you all enjoyed it the next on might be up on Saturday no later.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters Stephanie Myer does. Some of the dialogue is from the book. Enjoy this chapter its longer than the others. My goal is to get at least 30 reviews.**

…**...**

**I felt like—like I don't know what. Like this wasn't real. Like I was in some Goth version of a bad sitcom. Instead of being the A/V dweeb about to ask the head cheerleader to the prom, I was the finished-second-place werewolf about to ask the vampire's wife to shack up and procreate. Nice**

**No, I wouldn't do it. It was twisted and wrong. I was going to forget all about what he'd said.**

**But I would talk to her. I'd try to make her listen to me.**

**And she wouldn't. Just like always. - **I didn't answer any of Jacobs thoughts as we made our way back to the house. I was to busy trying to put back on my mask before we got back in side. They were already suspicious as to way I needed to talk to Jacob.

**I wondered about the place that he'd chosen to stop. Was it far enough from the house that the others couldn't hear his whispers?**

**Was that the point?**

**Maybe.**

When we walked through the door, my family 's eyes were suspicious and confused.

**No one looked disgusted or outraged. So they must not have heard either favour Edward had asked me for. - **Jacob hesitated at the door while I continued on to the middle of the room feeling all eyes on me and my shoulders felt stiff. Bella looked up at me anxiously then looked at Jacob then back to me. She was feeling stressed her face turned greyish pale.

"We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately," I said .

Over my pile of ashes," Rosalie hissed at me. She was still hovering by Bella's head, one of her cold hands placed possessively on Bella's sallow cheek.

I didn't look at her. "Bella," I said in that same empty tone. "Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?"

Bella looked at me, confused. Then she looked at Rosalie.

"Rose, it's fine. Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward." Bella said looking at Jacob.

"It might be a trick," the Rosalie warned.

"I don't see how," Bella said.

"Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rosalie," I said. The emotionless voice was cracking, showing the anger through it I couldn't hide it any longer. "We're the ones she's afraid of."

"No," Bella whispered. Her eyes were glistening, her lashes wet. "No, Edward. I'm not. ."

I shook his head, smiling a little it was to forced to look good. **The smile was painful to look at**. "I didn't mean it that way, Bella. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Everyone," I said, my hand stiffly motioning toward the door. "Please."

The composure I was trying to keep up for Bella was shaky. I could see how close I was to that burning man I'd been outside. The others saw it, too.

Silently, they moved out the door while I shifted out of the way. They moved fast; Jacobs heart beat twice, and the room was cleared except for Rosalie, hesitating in the middle of the floor, and I was , still waiting by the door.

"Rose," Bella said quietly. "I want you to go."

The Rosalie glared at me and then gestured for me to go first.

I disappeared out the door. I got everyone as far as I could from the house so they didn't over hear what Jacob was about to tell Bella. But the thing is that I could still hear Jacobs thoughts. I went to sit under a tree looking at the floor listening to Jacob. The rest of my family were scattered around the woods looking at me intently but I ignored them.

_"Thanks, Jake. That feels good." _

_"I'm not going to lie, Bells. You're hideous."_

_"I know," she sighed. "I'm scary-looking."_

_"Thing-from-the-swamp scary," Jacob agreed._

_She laughed. "It's so good having you here. It feels nice to smile. I don't know how much more drama I can stand."_

_Jacob rolled his eyes._

"_Okay, okay," she agreed. "I bring it on myself."_

_"Yeah, you do. What're you thinking, Bells? Seriously!"_

_"Did he ask you to yell at me?"_

_"Sort of. Though I can't figure why he thinks you'd listen to me. You never have before."_

_She sighed._

_"I told you—," Jacob started to say._

_"Did you know that 'I told you so' has a brother, Jacob?" she asked, cutting me off. "His name is 'Shut the hell up.'_

I had to laugh at that but I wasn't totally in it.

_Good one."_

_She grinned at me. Her skin stretched tight over the bones._

_"I can't take credit—I got it off a rerun of The Simpson's."_

_"Missed that one."_

_"It was funny."_

_They didn't talk for a minute. Her hands were starting to warm up a little._

_"Did he really ask you to talk to me?"_

_Jacob nodded. "To talk some sense into you. There's a battle that's lost before it starts."_

"_So why did you agree?"_

**Jacob didn't answer. He wasn't sure he knew.**

**I did know this—every second I spent with her was only going to add to the pain I would have to suffer later. Like a junkie with a limited supply, the day of reckoning was coming for me. The more hits I took now, the harder it would be when my supply ran out. **- **Jacob thought **

"_It'll work out, you know," she said after a quiet minute. "I believe that."_

_"Is dementia one of your symptoms?" he snapped._

_She laughed, though his anger was so real that his hands were shaking around hers._

I started to get of the ground ready to burst in if he lost control.

_"Maybe," she said. "I'm not saying things will work out easily, Jake. But how could I have lived through all that I've lived through and not believe in magic by this point?"_

_"Magic?"_

_"Especially for you," she said. She was smiling. She pulled one of her hands away from Jacobs and pressed it against his cheek. "More than anyone else, you've got some magic waiting to make things right for you."_

_"What are you babbling about?"_

_Still smiling. "Edward told me once what it was like—your imprinting thing. He said it was like A Midsummer Night's Dream, like magic. You'll find who you're really looking for, Jacob, and maybe then all of this will make sense."_

I closed my eyes, not liking the sound of that.

_If she hadn't looked so fragile I would've been screaming._

_As it was, Jacob did growl at her._

_"If you think that imprinting could ever make sense of this insanity . . ." Jacob struggled for words. "Do you really think that just because I might someday imprint on some stranger it would make this right?" I jabbed a finger toward her swollen body. "Tell me what the point was then, Bella! What was the point of me loving you? What was the point of you loving him? When you die"—the words were a snarl—"how is that ever right again? What's the point to all the pain? Mine, yours, his! You'll kill him, too, not that I care about that." She flinched, but I kept going. "So what was the point of your twisted love story, in the end? If there is any sense, please show me, Bella, because I don't see it."_

_She sighed. "I don't know yet, Jake. But I just… feel… that this is all going somewhere good, hard to see as it is now. I guess you could call it faith."_

_"You're dying for nothing, Bella! Nothing!"_

_Her hand dropped from his face to her bloated stomach, caressed it. She didn't have to say the words for him to know what she was thinking. She was dying for it._

_"I'm not going to die," she said through her teeth, "I will keep my heart beating. I'm strong enough for that."_

_"That's a load of crap, Bella. You've been trying to keep up with the supernatural for too long. No normal person can do it. You're not strong enough." He took her face in his hand. _

_"I can do this. I can do this," she muttered, sounding a lot like that kids' book about the little engine that could._

_"Doesn't look like it to me. So what's your plan? I hope you have one."_

_She nodded, not meeting my eyes. "Did you know Esme jumped off a cliff? When she was human I mean?"_

" _so?"_

"_So she was close enough to dead that they didn't even bother taking her to the emergency room—they took her right around to the morgue. Her heart was still beating, though, when Carlisle found her. . . ."_

**That's what she'd meant before, about keeping her heart beating.**

_"You're not planning on surviving this human," he stated dully._

_"No. I'm not stupid." She met my stare then. "I guess you probably have your own opinion on that point, though."_

_"Emergency vampirization," I mumbled._

_"It worked for Esme. And Emmett, and Rosalie, and even Edward. None of them were in such great shape. Carlisle only changed them because it was that or death. He doesn't end lives, he saves them."_

" _Listen to me, Bells. Don't do it that way." _**Like before, when the call from Charlie had come, I could see how much difference it really made to me. I realized I needed her to stay alive, in some form. In any form.**

_He took a deep breath. "Don't wait until it's too late, Bella. Not that way. Live. Okay? Just live. Don't do this to me. Don't do it to him." His voice got harder, louder. "You know what he's going to do when you die. You've seen it before. You want him to go back to those Italian killers?" She cringed into the sofa._

_"Remember when I got mangled up by those newborns? What did you tell me?"_

_. She pressed her lips together._

_"You told me to be good and listen to Carlisle," he reminded her. "And what did I do? I listened to the vampire. For you."_

_"You listened because it was the right thing to do."_

_"Okay—pick either reason."_

_She took a deep breath. "It's not the right thing now." Her gaze touched her big round stomach and she whispered under her breath, "I won't kill him."_

_His hands shook again. "Oh, I hadn't heard the great news. A bouncing baby boy, huh? Shoulda brought some blue balloons."_

_Her face turned pink._

"_I don't know he's a boy," she admitted, a little sheepish. "The ultrasound wouldn't work. The membrane around the baby is too hard—like their skin. So he's a little mystery. But I always see a boy in my head."_

_"It's not some pretty baby in there, Bella." I said coldly._

_"We'll see," she said. Almost smug._

_"You won't," Jacob snarled._

_"You're very pessimistic, Jacob. There is definitely a chance that I might walk away from this."_

_"Jake," she said, and she patted my hair, stroked my cheek. "It's going to be okay. Shh. It's okay."_

_I didn't look up. "No. It will not be okay."_

_She wiped something wet from his cheek. "Shh." He was crying._

_"What's the deal, Bella?" he stared at the pale carpet. His bare feet were dirty, leaving smudges_**.** Esme is going to be horrified by the smudges when she saw them.

"_I thought the whole point was that you wanted your vampire more than anything. And now you're just giving him up? That doesn't make any sense. Since when are you desperate to be a mom? If you wanted that so much, why did you marry a vampire?"_

_She sighed. "It's not like that. I didn't really care about having a baby. I didn't even think about it. It's not just having a baby. It's…well…this baby."_

_"It's a killer, Bella. Look at yourself."_

_"He's not. It's me. I'm just weak and human. But I can tough this out, Jake, I can—"_

_"Aw, come on! Shut up, Bella. You can spout this crap to your bloodsucker, but you're not fooling me. You know you're not going to make it."_

_She glared at him. "I do not know that. I'm worried about it, sure."_

"_Worried about it," he repeated through my teeth._

_She gasped then and clutched at her stomach. My fury vanished like a light switch being turned off._

_"I'm fine," she panted. "It's nothing."_

_But he didn't hear; her hands had pulled her sweatshirt to the side, and he stared, horrified, at the skin it exposed. Her stomach looked like it was stained with big splotches of purple-black ink._

And now the misery took over and I was frozen once again. I slammed my head against the tree nearly knocking it over . When was this conversation going to end?

_She saw his stare, and she yanked the fabric back in place._

_"He's strong, that's all," she said defensively._

_The ink spots were bruises._

_he almost gagged, and he understood what I'd said, about watching it hurt her._

_Suddenly, he felt a little crazy myself._

_"Bella," he said._

_She heard the change in my voice. She looked up, still breathing heavy, her eyes confused._

_"Bella, don't do this."_

_"Jake—"_

_"Listen to me. Don't get your back up yet. Okay? Just listen. What if… ?"_

_"What if what?"_

_"What if this wasn't a one-shot deal? What if it wasn't all or nothing? What if you just listened to Carlisle like a good girl, and kept yourself alive?"_

_"I won't—"_

_"I'm not done yet. So you stay alive. Then you can start over. This didn't work out. Try again."_

_She frowned. She raised one hand and touched the place where my eyebrows were mashing together. Her fingers smoothed my forehead for a moment while she tried to make sense of it._

_"I don't understand.… What do you mean, try again? You can't think Edward would let me… ? And what difference would it make? I'm sure any baby—"_

"_Yes," he snapped. "Any kid of his would be the same."_

_Her tired face just got more confused. "What?"_

_But he couldn't say any more. There was no point. He thought he would never be able to save her from herself. He'd never been able to do that._

_Then she blinked, and he could see she got it._

_"Oh. Ugh. Please, Jacob. You think I should kill my baby and replace it with some generic substitute? Artificial insemination?" She was mad now._

_."Why would I want to have some stranger's baby? I suppose it just doesn't make a difference? Any baby will do?"_

_"I didn't mean that," he muttered. "Not a stranger."_

_She leaned forward. "Then what are you saying?"_

_"Nothing. I'm saying nothing. Same as ever."_

_"Where did that come from?"_

_"Forget it, Bella."_

_She frowned, suspicious. "Did he tell you to say that?"_

_He hesitated, surprised that she'd made that leap so quick._

_"No."_

I groaned now that she caught up so quickly.

_"He did, didn't he?"_

_"No, really. He didn't say anything about artificial whatever."_

_Her face softened then, and she sank back against the pillows, looking exhausted._

_She stared off to the side when she spoke, not talking to him at all. "He would do anything for me. And I'm hurting him so much.… But what is he thinking? That I would trade this"—her hand traced across her belly—"for some stranger's . . ." She mumbled the last part, and then her voice trailed off. Her eyes were wet._

_"You don't have to hurt him," he whispered. Still a thousand-to-one odds. "You could make him happy again, Bella. And I really think he's losing it. Honestly, I do."_

_She didn't seem to be listening; her hand made small circles on her battered stomach while she chewed on her lip. It was quiet for a long time. He wondered if the Cullen's were very far away. Were they listening to my pathetic attempts to reason with her?_

_"Not a stranger?" she murmured to herself. I flinched. "What exactly did Edward say to you?" she asked in a low voice._

_"._

_"Nothing. He just thought you might listen to me."_

_"Not that. About trying again."_

_Her eyes locked on his , and he could see that I'd already given too much away._

_"Nothing."_

_Her mouth fell open a little. "Wow."_

_It was silent for a few heartbeats. I looked down at my feet again, unable to meet her stare._

_"He really would do anything, wouldn't he?" she whispered._

"_I told you he was going crazy. Literally, Bells."_

_"I'm surprised you didn't tell on him right away. Get him in trouble."_

_"Thought about it." He tried to grin back, but he could feel the smile mangle on my face._

_She knew what I was offering, and she wasn't going to think twice about it. He'd known that she wouldn't. But it still stung_

I sort of felt sorry for Jacob, he'd had a bad enough experience of Bella turning him down and know this. But it was worth trying to save her.

"_There isn't much you wouldn't do for me, either, is there?" she whispered. "I really don't know why you bother. I don't deserve either of you."_

_"It makes no difference, though, does it?"_

_"Not this time." She sighed. "I wish I could explain it to you right so that you would understand. I can't hurt him"—she pointed to her stomach—"any more than I could pick up a gun and shoot you. I love him."_

_"Why do you always have to love the wrong things, Bella?"_

_"I don't think I do."_

_"Trust me."_

_He started to get to his feet._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm not doing any good here."_

_She held out her thin hand, pleading. "Don't go."_

_"I don't belong here. I've got to get back."_

_"Why did you come today?" she asked, still reaching limply._

_"Just to see if you were really alive. I didn't believe you were sick like Charlie said."_

_I couldn't tell from her face whether she bought that or not._

_"Will you come back again? Before . . ."_

_"I'm not going to hang around and watch you die, Bella."_

_She flinched. "You're right, you're right. You should go."_

_He headed for the door._

_"Bye," she whispered behind me. "Love you, Jake."_

_"Sure, sure," he mumbled on his way out._

…...

that's the end of the chapter hope you all liked it. Most of the text with Bella and Jacob is from the book. So that whole talk doesn't belong to me.

Plz review this is my longest chapter so far.


End file.
